


Baby Love Child

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: A video/songfic based on a song by Pizzicato 5. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.





	Baby Love Child

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer/Warnings:  
> 1) I do not own any of the characters from Eva nor do I own the song. So don't sue me.  
> 2) Some spoilers for episode 24.  
> 3) This is a yaoi piece so don't bother reading if m/m relationships.

When I see you alone, I see what's in your mind

You want me, yes you do, you don't need to tell me

 

[Shinji and Kaoru are talking at the lake. They have just met. Kaoru smiles and Shinji blushes. Kaoru gets up and leaves, Shinji following him.]

 

I know you love me most, no one else take my place

You need me, yes, forever and ever

 

[Shinji sits listening to his walkman as his waits for Kaoru to come from the synch tests. The doors hiss open and Kaoru comes out smiling. "You weren't waiting for me were you?" he asks. Shinji blushes. He stammers an explanation, but Kaoru can see the truth in Shinji's eyes and smiles a knowing smile. The boys head for the showers.]

 

When we kiss, I see what's in your heart

You love me, yes you do, you don't need to tell me

I know you love me most, no one else take my place

You need me, yes you do, forever and ever

 

[Shinji and Kaoru are in the bath talking. Suddenly Kaoru's hand snakes out and holds Shinji. Shinji starts, but doesn't pull away. Shinji inches closer to the other boy. Kaoru turns to look at Shinji who's blushing again and kisses him. Shinji wraps his arms around Kaoru.]

 

We are alone, baby love child

I take you so high, groovy love child

Give me a kiss, baby love child

Do it again..

 

[Shinji walks with Kaoru to his apartment, holding hands. Shinji nervously looks around, but there's no one around since most of the people fled after the last angel attack. Kaoru just smiles and chuckles.Shinji blushes, but starts to laugh as well.]

 

We are in bed at night, I can see what you want

You want me, yes you do, aishite masu

 

[Shinji is spending the night at Kaoru's. Shinji lies on the floor feeling uncomfortable about earlier. Sensing his uneasiness, Kaoru gets off his bed and joins Shinji on the floor, wrapping himself around Shinji. They start to kiss.]

 

I know how you feel, you have all of my heart

I give you myself, forever and ever

 

[Kaoru, held tight in Unit-01's hand, sadly smiles at Shinji. Shinji, inside the Eva, cries, his hand poised on the trigger that would kill his friend and lover. A ghostly form of Shinji's mother appears telling him to do what he feels is right. Shinji makes a decision and releases Kaoru. Kaoru looks at Lillith one last time and turns to look at the immobile Eva-02. Smiling he says 'Let's go Shinji. Shinji smiles and follows him in Eva-01.]


End file.
